His
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: And for the first time in his life, Klaus felt a pull, and knew she was what he was waiting for.. his soulmate. Klaus x OC


**His **

**Rated M.**

**Family, Romance and Horror**

**Summary: ****And for the first time in his life, Klaus felt a pull, and knew she was what he was waiting for.. his soulmate. Klaus x OC**

He gave her a bloodbag, forcing her to drink.

_"I heard of this one woman.. she was magnificent when she was off the Rails... Slaughtered a whole town in a matter of a day."_

_"I'm not that person anymore."_

And he knew that, but as her mate, he was going to make sure she had everything she needed and that included blood. He only compelled her to keep her safe from Mikeal. Compelled Stefan to forget as well since Stefan became his friend but more importantly of how much he meant to her. Rebekah was heartbroken because thought of her as a sister and fell in love with Stefan. He had to dagger her to make her leave. When she gets used to her vampire nature, she will feel the pull to her again. I want my little Ripper back.

_"Well, that's too bad for your brother Damon then, because that is a vampire I can make a deal with."_

**I looked up from my seat in a 20's nightclub, smelling the most beautiful and unique scent ****of whispers of sweet apple and juicy strawberry with a passionate heart of Jasmine, white musk and warm sandwood. My eyes searching the crowd of humans around me until I found my target. She was dressed in a deep green dress that she could move freely in, her heels were the same color of the dress, her beautiful aquamarine eyes that had light eyeliner around them. She was beautiful with her dark brown, long **_**untamable **_**curly hair and her lips were tinted red with her victim. **

**And for the first time in his life, Klaus felt a pull, and knew she was what he was waiting for.. his soulmate.**

**He saw the guy, her twin Klaus realized, stand next to her. He had a black suit on with italian shoes, while she looked like him with her eyes and little details in the face, he had cooper short hair.**

**"Hello, Stefan." She smirked at him.**

**"Hello little sister, still off the rails?" He smirked at her, hugging her slightly.**

**"You have to ask?" She mock glared, teasingly, "Like your one to talk."**

**"Ah ladies and gentlemen, I see a Mr. and Miss Salvatore."**

**"Hello Gloria!" She waved at the witch at the microphone.**

**"Save me a dance Gloria." Stefan smirked and winked at her.**

**She started walking to the bar, but Stefan stopped her. "Leah -"**

**But she jerked his hand off her arm, glaring a death glare that had Klaus smirking at the fire she had in her, "No, Stefan. I am not a child anymore." She got ten shots of hard liquor, throwing them back one after the other.**

**"You look good tonight, Miss Salvatore." Klaus glared at the human, he would be dead by dawn for flirting with his mate, and he was she glared at the human as well. 'Looking Good' didn't begin to cover it. She was Beautiful. He heard of her and her brother, he smirked. **_**The Ripper Twins.**_

**"And I bet you I look even better walking away from you."**

**Rebekah looked amused as she saw the female Salvatore twin walk away, and looked at him, "Nik - she's the one right?" At his nod, she smiled wider at him, "I like her. I think we will get along just fine."**

He looked at the very Breathing, very much alive but sleeping Elena that Leah had brought to him when he allowed her to go get her stuff.

"Bonnie, Elena's witch saved her after the ritual."

He looked at the sleeping doppelganger than to her angry. Does that mean he isn't a hybrid? That he has to do it all _over again?!_

"But there is a bright side."

He scoffed, of course she saw the bright side, was there even one? "And what's that?" Maybe if she had a really good reason, he won't punish her for not telling him sooner.

"You can make more hybrids.. under your control. They will go wild if they don't have the doppelganger's blood."

He raised an eyebrow, it made sense. His mother was always manipulative, so shouldn't he do the exact opposite of what she says?

She motioned to the doppelganger, "You need her blood." Looking at his raised eyebrow, she smirked, "I know what your thinking - I never cared for the whore. She was always playing Damon and Stefan like Katherine did. I didn't know she was alive until I found her passed out on Stefan's bed. I immediately brought her here."

And he thought back to when he gave her the blood..

**"More." He threw her the fifth bloodbag, taking in her beauty even as blood covered her mouth.**

**He threw her bloodbag after bloodbag watching as the lust increased in her eyes. "Remember." He compelled her and could see her eyes were growing in passion, lust, love, and loyalty.**

He looked into her eyes, and saw that the emotions were still there and very real.. she didn't lie to him.. she was his mate. She couldn't.

**This will be easier than he thought. She didn't fight as she was pushed against the wall. She didn't fight when he tore her clothes, or when she didn't he pierced her pussy and anus. She moaned, screamed and begged for more. She didn't fight when he made Katerina watch before taking the cure to Damon, knowing Katherine would tell them.**

**She didn't fight him, she welcomed him willingly. **

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, a kiss on the cheek, before looking into her eyes kissing her lips softly.

**She accepted him.**

**She was his.**

I hope you guys will review and let me know if you like it or not? I don't know if I should continue? Your thoughts? Thanks. :)


End file.
